Tips (The Manga Works)
Faster Finishing Try training for getting workload to 100 first. Effective Training Always stop if training a stat only yields 1 point. That means training that stat has nearly reached the cap. Wait until you get some equipment that boost that stat and then try again. Reaching Max Rank before year 4 or earlier *Assistants are expensive and useless. Don't use them. *Unlike popular belief, there's no need to spend so much PP when doing a serial. So in fact, Go out is not needed at all. *Only 2 arc combos are used in this walkthrough : 1. Happy and then Hilarious combo : Prologue - Prologue - Prologue - Happy - Explanation - Scene Swap - Hilarious. 2. Another combo of your choice. As stated earlier, there's no need to spend PP too much so combos like Foreshadow - Explanation - Return - Superb works well. *Another preparations are to have some equipments levelled. This method works well with max levelled Trophy, Fanmail Mountain and Plant. Other equipments worth notice is Lv 2 Momoko Figure, Lv 3 TV and Lv 4 PC. *Have at least the following plans : Relax, Check Trends and Have a wild idea. General walkthrough for this method : *Only use the following publishers : 1. Analogue Manga 2. Dollar Press 3. Shonen Leap 4. Six Oceans You will need to do 2-3 serials in Six Oceans in order to get the necessary sales requirment to get the last rank. As for the other publishers, you only need to do 1 serial for each of them. *When upgrading your house, always choose warehouses. Use Trophies as the main decorations, followed by Fanmail Mountain(s) and Plants later on. Add some extra TVs or any other decorations that gives boost to all your stats (Drawing, Charm, Scenario, Novelty stats.). If there's some free space, fill it with decorations that increases Workload (and maybe other stats) even cheap ones like Bookshelf will work. *There's no need to excessively train. Workload is the main stat to train. There shouldn't be any need to train other stats. *When doing serials, do the following combo. For the first week, choose one arc and any 1 combo. For the 2nd weeks and later always use the Happy - Hilarious combo. The main purpose for this method is to ensure that your serial will always be in #1 spot at the sales day of your manga, thus increasing your sales, and also guarantee that your serials will always be in the top 3 all the time. If somehow your serial falls below the top 3 that means that your stats (Drawing, Charm, Scenario, Novelty) is not enough. Get some decorations boost or train a little. For the early publishers, it's probably impossible to pull Happy - Hilarious combo yet. So instead use any 3 arcs and any combo. *For the type, scene and theme for the serials : - Always remember to match as many readers(love) parameter with the publishers and avoid as many readers(hate) parameter. - Prioritize affinity over theme-scene combo. Always choose a combo that has 2 affinity point with your manga type, and then choose the best theme-scene combo. - Stick with one manga type from the beginning of the game till the end. It's unwise to change manga type so many times because it's the hardest to level. Using combinations that has 2 affinity points is also to ensure that your manga type is leveled enough. * For the plans used for serials : Use Check Trends as the main PP source, followed by Have a wild idea if you need more PP. Use relax if you need stamina. *It might be best to take a short break before doing serials on Six Oceans to increase your fanbase a bit. Auto-decline all requests on all publishers except Bodansha and Six Oceans. Decline all their requests for a serial and only fulfill their one-shots requests. Once you don't gain any more fanbase from them, it's time to do serial on Six Oceans. The 1st serial on Six Oceans will probably gives around 60-70M sales number. The 2nd serial will probably around 125-140M sales number. So a 3rd serial is probably needed to get the max rank at Gag Manga Path. Known combos that works with this method : * Girl's Manga Path Emotional x Family x House for the 1st 3 publishers. Emotiona x Bad Boy x Campus for Six Oceans.